


When The Curtains are Drawn

by MaxDoesThingsTheyShouldnt



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Conversation, Fluff, Gentle, Hopefull Ending, Joker in the manor, Just a snippit, Kinda, Multi, NOT WEIRD, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, but its like, not beta we die like the 103 others, please suggest tags, soft, watching child sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxDoesThingsTheyShouldnt/pseuds/MaxDoesThingsTheyShouldnt
Summary: After 3 years of fighting for their daughter Batman and Joker wave a heart to heart while she sleeps peacefully, and maybe they aren't Batman and Joker anymore.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Original Female Character(s), Joker & Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	When The Curtains are Drawn

**Author's Note:**

> Alright look.  
> So this is centred around my OC and this isn't her actual story or even part of it, but this idea sat in my head and wouldn't leave.  
> I know its cringy, but this is for me not you.  
> I haven't written her actual story and I probably never will, but I think about it all the time.  
> Enjoy!  
> (Or don't, I'm not in charge of you.)

“Life’s never gonna be easy for her,” Joker whispered, watching the slow rise and fall of the small girl's shoulder. Sleeping normally she wouldn’t take up much space on the queen bed, but with the tiny ball she had curled into almost the whole thing was untouched.

“No, but I think I can make it worth living,” Batman responded quietly. They knew who each other were. Had since the beginning of their team up. Bruce knew who the Joker used to be, and he knew who the bat was under the mask. The mask Bruce wasn't wearing as they stood in a spare bedroom in Wayne manor watching the last survivor of Project Laughing Bat sleep.

“What are you gonna do, throw money at everyone who doesn’t like her?” Joker asked, looking at the bat.

“No, I'm gonna throw money at everyone who does like her, then eventually everyone will like her,” Bruce responded charismatically.

“Yeah that works, and you can throw bricks at the ones who don't like her,” Joker added smiling. Not that he was ever not smiling, especially with the scars curling up his face he physically couldn't not smile. But he was also smiling with his mouth, and it was only a little sadistic.

“Why don’t you do that,” Bruce deflected, and The Joker laughed softly as to not wake the sleeping girl.

They fell into silence again both looking at the child. She really did look like them. Pale skin that was only bordering on being unnatural. Hair a dark brown, but with streaks of green almost the same shade as the Jokers. Her eyes were closed, but if you saw them you would say they looked like bruce wayne’s except for the sickly green yellow around her pupil. Unlike them however she was small. Fragile. That was nurture though, not nature. Her growth had been stunted, and she was malnourished. If she had been taken care of through her life until that point she would be taller and broader. She would look healthy and full. She would be smart, fun, loving, and so brave. Instead she was short and you could see her bones through her skin. She was scared of her own shadow, and could barely speak english let alone any other language.

Somehow though. She was lucky.

“It really sucks that she's the last one,” Joker mumbled clear and loud enough for Bruce to understand, but not anything past that.

“Why, do you care?” Bruce questioned. “You never cared about kids dying before,” He added. Joker had never cared about anyone, and here he was mourning 103 kids he never met.

“You cared more when I killed Jason then any other child,” Joker pointed out before saying “I care because I had 104 kids and there is one left, Bruce. That's less than one percent. I had over one hundred kids and I only saved one of them. You had 105 kids and you still have two so you're not doing much better than me.”

“I had 108 kids, and 104 died, but I got one back. Blood doesn’t make a family. I thought you out of anyone would know that,” Bruce lectured quietly.

The two stood in silence for another moment, Joker looking at the girl while Bruce looked at him.

“You’re never gonna be mine,” Joker said looking back at Bruce. “But I think. Knowing that someone is out there who makes us one. I think that might be good enough for me.” Joker said, and his voice sounded weak.

Joker turned around to leave the dimly lit room. Just as he got to the door Bruce spoke.

“I wouldn’t say never,” Bruce said, “It’s been nice working WITH you, and you’ve really grown on the boys,” It was true. In the three years they had worked together the three past Robins and the current had taken a liking to the clown. Even Jason came around eventually. After helping the girl through a schizophrenic episode, and bonding with her over their favorite rapper, he had warmed up to her other father pretty easily.

Batman and Joker had to work together against the law, and other than that the latter really hadn't been doing much. Gotham was safer, and people didn’t seem to care that nobody really knew where the Joker was anymore. After people watched as he fought alongside Batman they didn’t seem to think of him as much of a threat. People would still see him on the streets at night sometimes, but he was never wearing a suit, and they would only ever cross to the other side of the road. Maybe Batman and Joker were over, but that's not to say Bruce and Jack were.

“I think Jack Napier is a good man, and I also think it’s about time Batman and Joker retire.” Bruce said turning around and looking at the man in the doorway.

Jack smiled, and it wasn’t at all sadistic.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick explanation if you don't get it. The girl was an experiment by the government where Batman and Joker's DNA were mixed together to make a bunch of people. There were 104 of these people, but by the time this takes place only one of them is still around.  
> Yes like Conner Kent I made her before I knew about him and I pisses me off.  
> Although not mentioned in this fic the girl's name is Jacquie, and her and Jason bonded over NF if you're curious.


End file.
